Keira Kinover-Mar/ESO
=History= Synopsis Keira was born in the Rift to two simple farmers. She was only six when bandits attacked their small home, killing her parents. As she managed to escape, Kwagar happened upon the scene and took pity on her, killing the bandits and bringing her to stay with him. Ever since she has remained loyal and faithful to Kwagar, having adapted to the vampire life without having been turned. She is a quick learner, always looking for something to improve her skills. Beginning to Serve Keira lived outside of Riften with her hard-working parents, tending to their meager farm. When her father had to ride out to sell some of their harvest to the city for profit, Keira would sometimes go with him so she could see the city, other times she would practice her archery, aiming for rabbits and the occasional deer. On one particular trip, Keira and her father accidentally ran into an unsavory group of people inside the city. They wanted in on the profit, but were denied. Angry, they followed them home to stake out the farm, before they attacked three days later, on Keira's sixth birthday. When the attack began, her father immediately grabbed his sword and moved to defend both his wife and Keira, having to contend with two of the six bandits. The mother joined in to aide him, having grabbed two daggers, ushering Keira to run outside and to not look back as another lit the home on fire. Keira attempted to go out the way the bandits came in, but was nearly caught by another bandit as she managed to squeeze and kick her way out the door. As she kept running down the road, one of the bandits fired an arrow into her back, causing her to momentarily stumble and fall. As she fell, she began to hear screams coming from the bandits, lifting her head to see Kwagar ripping them apart. She watched in awe as he made quick work of the bandits, the fire seeming to never faze him. Having briefly forgotten about the arrow, she tried to stand but the pain reminded her that it was still there. She then grabbed a hold of it and yanked it out, thus causing a scar in that spot, as she pushed herself to stand as a bloody Kwagar approached her. Staring up at him, she showed no fear, but rather admiration. Having ripped some of his clothing off to bandage her back, he spoke to her, "Well, little fighter, perhaps you would like to live a little longer, hmm? I can give you a new life, if you follow me." his voice calm and soothing. She would blink at first before nodding quietly, offering him a sweet smile as she grabs one of his hands to hold onto as she is led back to his Château, Castle Ocata. Earning the Right to Live Once they arrived, Keira took in the vampires occupying the room, immediately holding onto Kwagar instinctively as fear began to creep into her. Noticing this, and finding it cute, he took her to the infirmary to get patched up. As she was being catered to, he assured her that she was safe so long as he was around. Visibly relaxing and smiling once more, she nodded and took the time needed to heal. Once she was healed up, she was officially summoned to the throne room, where Kwagar informed her of her new duties as a servant of the castle, but to serve him. She bowed and accepted it without hesitation, then asking what she should do first. He sent her to clean the castle, a meager chore but a bit big for the child as the castle was quite large. As she worked about cleaning, unaware of Kwagar's careful gaze, she picked up quickly on how best to clean and how to do it quickly, moving from room to room to ensure her job was done to the letter before and after her lunch break. At the end of the day, she completed it, panting and red in the face as it took almost all of her energy to do such a large job. Kwagar would approach her to congratulate her and to inform her she would be doing this again, everyday, as well as giving messages throughout the castle. With another smile, she nodded and thanked him for his generosity, the first she ever spoke, but only would it be Kwagar she would speak to. Current Day As she grew older, Keira would become quicker and stronger, having reached a point where she could keep up with the other vampires with ease - something not any other mortal could do easily. Having been given a new bow on her seventh birthday by Kwagar, whenever she wasn't doing chores or reading books to increase her knowledge, she would practice her archery to ensure she could fight to his standards. Now twenty-four, she happily continues to serve Kwagar. Category:House Ocata (Guild) Category:Character